The things we do for love
by pure-tainted2006
Summary: Inuyasha a baby with a mind of his own from the effects of a fatalexperiment,Kagome a lonely intelligent girl who thinks she doesn't need anyone finds Inuyasha as time goes on Inuyasha begans to develop feelings for her and wishes to become an 18 year old
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

The moon shined upon a mansion, it would've appeared as if no one was home but one light terminated that assumption.

A women's long mane of black hair faced the window, she appeared to be holding something.

"There we go….Sleepy aren't you?"

Though he couldn't respond he continued to stare at the women with a sleepy eyed expression until she officially got her answer when she heard a soft yawn.

"Inuyasha sleepy?"

The mother cooed while she bent down to give him a kiss on his soft furry triangular shaped ear.

The infant looked up suddenly, the mother turned around to discover someone at her son's bedroom door.

A tall muscular man peered into the bedroom door at his wife who was holding his 1 month old son.

'He noticed me when I came in, he certainly is becoming more alert!'

As he walked closer Inuyasha's eyes followed his every move. He smiled at that, glad that his son had inherited after all his keen senses. Izayoi noticed this and smiled at her husband then at Inuyasha.

"Did Inuyasha notice daddy trying to sneak up on mommy?"

Her husband had smiled at first but then his expression twisted up into a frown.

"I was not 'sneaking' up on anyone-!"

"Aaaaah heh heh!"

Inuyasha laughed softly, his mother took it that he was agreeing with her, even though there was no way he could possibly comprehend what was going on.

"Dear let's not start that in front of the baby-"

"Waaaaah aaaahh!"

Inuyasha scrunched his face up and began swinging his fists around in frustration he could feel when his mother was getting in a bad mood, today they had a little fight and he had come in to apologize but not before he took care of something important but now that the baby was fussing, his brain was now all jumbled up inside.

"Izayoi, what's wrong with him?"

Izayoi ignored him as she tried to settle Inuyasha down again. For some reason he was getting louder and louder until……

"Izayoi come with me!"

Izayoi turned to him as if he were crazy.

"I can't just leave him in here by himself!"

"He'll be fine, there's something wrong, if we take Inuyasha with us he might be in danger!"

Izayoi turned to the baby in her arms and gave him a kiss on the lips then all over his face.

"Naaaaaeeeeh Mmmm!"

Inuyasha squealed as he felt his ears being rubbed. Izayoi took a moment to let him face her and smile.

"Mommy will be back ok sweetie?"

The father came forward and gave his son a kiss and hug as well before they both settled him back down in his crib.

Both parents took once last glance at their son before they rushed down the halls and fleet of stairs to the lab.

Both parents were scientists and researched many unusual chemicals, a few were very dangerous and they were well known for stabilizing any kind of element.

"Izayoi by the way I'm sorry about today!"

In the midst of all the excitement he still made it to a point to apologize. Izayoi turned to him a bit surprised but smiled back at him.

"Let's just fix this problem and we'll all have a nice sit down together ok?"

Izayoi said slyly. He was really looking forward to this now! She heard a pleasurable growl emit silently from her husband's body.

'When did I find that so charming?'

They finally reached the door to their lab, Izayoi stepped forward and punched in the code, the door opened with a CLANK and slide automatically open to reveal a stairway.

The two rushed down it, on the way they both grabbed their 'surgeon masks' and placed their caps and gloves and smocks on too.

The room under the light was a reddish pink color, in the center stood a florescent purple rectangular booth roomy enough for them to fit a few things.

"It's coming from over there."

The husband said, Izayoi followed him, she could already see the smoke.

"H-honey what is that?"

Her husband's eyes widened.

'How could I-!'

Both ran towards it, a cauldron like container had a pinkish purple ooze coming from it, Izayoi and her husband began pouring chemicals into it in order to stabilize it.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"IZAYOI!"

The chemical had reacted by pouring a purple substance onto the floor, but when it had reached Izayoi's shoe it burned.

Her husband was a demon so it only put him in slight discomfort.

"LOOK OUT!"

Sparks began flying from the container the Tai-yokai ran to shield Izayoi from the sparks, she gripped tightly to the fabric of his shirt, he knew she was really frightened now.

"Inuyasha…."

Izayoi slipped from underneath her husband's body.

"IZAYOI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"INUYASHA MIGHT BE IN DANGER! THIS WHOLE HOUSE COULD EXPLODE!"

"WAIT! IF WE LEAVE HE'LL BE IN MORE DANGER IF WE LET THE CHEMICALS GET EXPOSED TO OPEN AIR!"

He grabbed her arm and spun her back to him, this wasn't supposed to happen! How could he have been so careless. He messaged his wife's back somehow he knew what was going to happen next, one spark hit the light and it popped out.

It was dark, except for the sparks, but then the container began to glow.

"I love you Izayoi! You and our son more then anything!"

Izayoi sobbed and held to her husband's hand tighter.

"You both are the most important men in my life! I love you both dearly too!"

The two embraced, as they watched the container both prepared for it……..

KAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

All glass that had been in the room was shattered, the entire room was stained with the chemical that had caused the explosion.

Myoga the butler had been given a few hours off, he came back to see the house on fire.

He stepped out of his car stunned at the sight before him.

" OH MY! MASTER! MISTRESS!"

In mere minutes the sound of sirens filled the sky, teams of police men and firemen rushed through the gates to the house to search for any survivors.

'What about the young master? Could he be-?'

"Excuse me sir I need to ask you a few questions if you'll step over here please."

Myoga nervously twirled his fingers around, he was a bit disturbed at what he had seen, and forgetting for a brief moment what he had been thinking about.

"Were you present when the house was on fire?"

Myoga bowed his head in shame, shamed that he had been away during when this had happened.

"No officer I wasn't…..I drove up and discovered the house like this."

"Do you know if this is the cause of foul play or-"

'Wait a minute…..'

"OFFICER YOU'VE GOT TO HURRY THERE'S A BABY THAT MIGHT BE TRAPPED IN THERE!"

The officer looked a little dumb struck at Myoga's outburst but sent more firemen in to search.

"Make way! Make way!"

People began to scatter in all sorts of directions to get out of the way of a long black limo.

The driver looked like he was getting ready for a marathon because of how fast he was trying to get to the back to open the door. When he finally made it, he wretched the door open and immediately a tall man with long silver hair in a business suit stepped out.

"Master Sesshomaru! I apologize for this 'inconvenience' sir but there's been a terrible-"

He was cut off.

"HEY! WE GOT A SURVIVOR! GET THE AMBULANCE READY!"

Sesshomaru looked up, a firemen was holding a bundle of blankets in his arms, it wasn't until the scent was blown against his nose did he realize that is was,

'Inuyasha….'

Sesshomaru glared at the baby.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAH WAAAAH!"

Inuyasha screamed, as loud as he ever had. A team from the ambulance fussed over him, this only made him cry more, he had never seen half the things they were using on him.

Sesshomaru began to walk passed the officer, ignoring his calls.

"H-HEY WAIT! I'M SORRY SIR YOU CAN'T GO BACK THERE!"

No one made any real attempt to stop him, he strode gracefully passed the rest of the teams, one ran up to him and offered him a mask.

"I don't need it! You're in my way move!"

He coldly spat at one small officer, he backed down immediately and obediently.

He knew the whole house like the back of his hand, for he had grown up there, once when his dad hadn't been looking he watched him punch in the code to the lab.

Sesshomaru stood in front of the door, and carefully punched in the digits, he held in his breath for a moment wondering if it would work. He heard a loud 'Clank' noise that meant the doors were opening.

He only needed to take a glimpse at the stair well to notice that the place was in ruins. The loose circuits from the lights were still glowing, Sesshomaru instinctively knew to avoid stepping in the puddles of purple.

He continued to hear the clanks of the shards of glass beneath him. His mind began to wander…..

"_FATHER! WHAT'S THAT ONE DO?"_

_A young boy excitedly shouted as he bounced up and down in a chair. The boy's father smiled at the boy's interest but quickly turned around and grabbed him around the waist._

"_Please son, don't touch some of this stuff is very dangerous! Wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?"_

_The boy huffed in disappointment, he was no fun at all._

"_Ok…"_

_The little boy huffed._

"_That's a good boy! Now stay put I'll be done in a moment, then we can go out and get ice-cream how does that sound?"_

"_YEAH! ICE-CREAM!"_

"_SMILE, BOYS!"_

_FLASH_

"_HEY!"_

_Both A young Sesshomaru and his father shouted at the same time._

"_Minako! Look at the two of us! And you decide now to 'capture the moment?'"_

_A women with long silver hair and piercing amber eyes chuckled while covering her mouth._

_Once the picture had developed a few moments later they all had a good laugh at how ridicules they both looked._

'Father had always had an unrealistic craving for chocolate.'

He held the shattered frame in his hands and carefully slipped the photo out. He slipped it in his pocket.

Sesshomaru walked a few feet further when his eyes widened. There in the corner stood his Father's and Izayoi's bodies, both motionless and forever still.

"Father….."

Sesshomaru stood there for a few moments in shock, wondering how all this could've happened, but in a matter of moments his shocked expression formed a frown, and he bared his fangs growling.

"Sir please forgive me but I've been asked to escort you from the higher authorities please follow me…."

He realized what he had been looking at and sighed.

"Don't worry sir! Rest assured that we shall move them to-"

Sesshomaru had already began to show himself out the door.

The officer began to try to catch up with him.

"SIR! SIR WAIT WHAT ABOUT-"

"WAAAAAAAH AHHHH!"

Sesshomaru continued walking forward with the same blank cold expression he had when he first came in.

Sesshomaru heard the baby's cries he just didn't wish to do anything about it.

"Do what you see fit, he isn't my responsibility."

The driver eagerly awaited his return and escorted him inside, then raced to the front and drove off.

The man who had been holding him peered down and the colic infant.

'Who would just abandon this baby just like that? What are we going to do with you?'

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm wondering how this story will go, since I've never seen a plot idea like the one I have in mind.

(Will try to update other stories, not just the 'How he changed my life' series)


	2. A kinesthetic mind

A kinesthetic mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_The man who had been holding him peered down and the colic infant._

'_Who would just abandon this baby just like that? What are we going to do with you?'_

DING DING DONG DONG

The chimes sounded off throughout the school, many sighed in relief and quickly gathered their papers and messy backpacks quickly before the teacher would remember anything about an extra assignment, however one girl went the slowest pas of anyone in the room.

'What's the point of being in a hurry like this? We're going to have to do that report eventually, then it'll only pile up, why doesn't anyone here realize that?'

Kagome ruffled her dark green skirt, adjusted her red tie and walked up to the teacher's desk bowed in respect before opening her mouth.

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi? What can I do for you?"

The teacher responded with a smile, she knew she could always count on her if she forgot to 'punish' her students for their disobedience (as in sneaking away without their assignments)

"Riza Sensei, I was just wondering if you could give me the handout for our upcoming project, but if you want I'll wait like everyone else did."

Riza sensei sighed then opened a drawer underneath her and pulled out the assignment.

"You'll have a nice head start! Some may find this one easy, others may find it hard, but I look forward to seeing your work Kagome!"

Kagome tried her best to form some smile but only managed a 'half-smile' if even that. She bowed then went on her way.

The halls were pretty much empty and bare by this time, but that was how she liked it but it was also how she was used to it, always hearing her footsteps echo and occasionally that of another.

On a regular basis, she was invisible like a ghost: People would be aware of her presence but preferably choose not to acknowledge it. Kagome was obviously anti-social, she didn't really want to call herself that but no one ever did seem to want to interact with her and she seemed to feel the same way towards everyone else as well.

'This is how it'll always be for me…..no friends or anything….'

Kagome reached inside her uniform collar, she was really a plain Jane, but no one suspected that she kept a chain with a locket attached to it hidden. She opened it up and gazed at the picture for a moment or too, images flashed through her mind, images of when she was able to smile.

'No point in dwelling on such things, not when there's so much work to be done.'

Kagome said as she quickly snapped the locket shut and hid it once more.

'Smiling's just a waste of mouth function.'

Kagome thought as she walked home. She couldn't remember when it was exactly, the last time she had smiled. Finally she reached the house, or rather the shrine gate first, she used to love to run through the huge court yard and go splash in the pond in the forest lot but not anymore. And if she saw a tourist's kid running or laughing or basically having fun in anyway, she'd scold them and usually they'd go running away to their parents and this caused loss in business sometimes.

'It's quiet…..for once……'

Kagome observed as she fished for the key in her purse, she turned the lock and the door clicked opened.

'Not again!'

Kagome sighed heavily, the kitchen was a mess, clothes scattered on the stairs all leading to someone's room.

"KIKYOOO!"

Kagome hollered throughout the hallway. A girl with a sly smirk planted on her face stepped out and folded her arms, everything from her posture to her expression seemed unfriendly.

'What does that stupid brat want now?'

"What's up sis**turd**?"

Kagome hated it when she called her that but she was able to skillfully control her anger.

"**_Please _**don't call me that! And what is all this? How could you be such a pig? When Mother gets home and sees this help me please-!"

WHACK

The impact of Kikyo's hand not to mention her nails digging into her soft skin was very unpleasant.

"You think I care what you or anyone thinks?"

Kagome sat motionless on the ground rubbing her face, it felt a little bruised.

"Oh and by the way, found myself a man! Thanks to those bastard's for suspending me!"

Kagome remained still she knew this was just another form of taunt from her sister.

"Why don't you smile? Aren't you **_happy _**for me sis?"

A/N: I am **NOT** a Kikyo basher or whatever you call it.

Kikyo said in a voice laced with venom. Kagome remained silent.

"Bitch……wish I didn't have you as a twin….or even a sister for that matter…."

For some reason that comment felt like it stung more then 100 blows from Kikyo. She knew that her sister didn't exactly like being related but she never heard her admit it aloud. Countless times she's heard her blab to her friends, her **many** friends how annoying she was.

Kagome slowly picked herself up and gathered her scattered books and placed them in her room, and then she began cleaning up the mess that Kikyo had made.

Kagome took her time it was 4:30 by the time she got it looking 'half-way' presentable, at least in her eyes.

'I guess I better get started on that project.'

Kagome walked up the stairs past her sister's room whose shadow she could see dancing wildly around her room.

Kikyo's room had a 'hot topic' theme to it, mostly consisting of black laced beds and red walls.

While Kagome's room was pretty plain, the walls were a light blue the bed had a white lace comforter a few stuffed bears, T.V and her cat Buyo slept in the room with her.

When they were little they happily shared the same room together and shared with each other that even when they got into high school things would still be that way.

'But of course that was then….in another lifetime….'

Kagome sat on her bed for a moment thinking.

'What am I doing? I've got work to do!'

Kagome neatly spread the contents of her backpack on her desk; she easily found the paper that her teacher had given her. She hadn't actually read over the project so she hadn't fully expected what was on it.

_**Name what in life makes you happy, you will present and if you can demonstrate what that person or object is……**_

Kagome sat there, blank of thought, usually when given a project she would be fast at work right now but this particular topic nudged her brain in a very unpleasant way. In other words she had no idea what to write about.

'What makes you happy…..? What is this…….?'

Kagome had no idea what to do; she stood frozen for a moment.

'Well maybe a favorite food would be acceptable.'

Kagome thought that was a great idea since there was not a thing she could actually name that was human, her mother wasn't cruel except she just seemed sad most of the time and that rubbed off on Kagome.

"Sigh'……."

Kagome then noticed there was more to the paper then she had noticed.

…_**..Can't be a favorite food.**_

Kagome sighed again and rolled her eyes then rubbed her forehead.

"Of course it can't!"

Kagome said sarcastically while she walked into the kitchen to grab a banana.

'Now what?'

Kagome thought while peeling her banana and propping it into her mouth. Kagome then slowly began to tap her fingers on the counter as she went into deep thought about her assignment.

'Maybe after a nap I'll be able to resolve this problem.'

Kagome hunched over walked up the stairs dragging her bag with her. She could still hear Kikyo's infernal 'singing'.

Kagome merely stared at her door then rolled her eyes and quietly shut her door and collapsed on the bed.

The moment her face hit the pillow she was out like a light. Lately Kagome hadn't been getting much sleep because of the exams, while Kikyo had been so careless as to get herself suspended from school the entire week.

'Honestly that girl's going to bring permanent shame to this family with her grades.'

Kagome thought as she drifted off into the alternate reality we call 'dreaming'.

Kagome had a dream of when she was merely an innocent child, when her mother smiled at the two of them all the time. Kikyo's innocence still in tacked.

'Where did those days go……?'

Kagome felt herself waking up but was still half asleep so didn't have the will to lift her face up.

'Just a few more minutes…..'

But then she heard noise downstairs.

'Oh God! Can't she just watch T.V at normal volumes?'

Kagome thought as she stomped her way out of bed and down the stairs.

"Kikyo! Please! Turn the T.V down! I have to study-"

Kagome shouted while wiping the sleep out of her eyes, but when she removed her hand from her eyes, she saw that the T.V wasn't even on nor was Kikyo even the cause of the noise.

"Mother?"

Mama was so fazed by a bundle of blankets that she looked a bit shocked to see Kagome standing there.

"Oh K-Kagome…..y-your home already?"

Kagome sighed, and leaned against the wall.

"For the thousandth time mother, the disciplinary committee only meets on Tuesdays and Fridays!"

Mother blinked at Kagome's response, as if shocked that such a thing could be possible.

Kagome folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"Yaaaapuuu!"

Kagome opened her eyes at the noise, and then looked at her mother who turned her attention back to the big wad of blankets currently nestled in her arms.

"Mother what do you have there?"

Kagome demanded as if she were the mother.

Her mother tried to obey her command and answer but she seemed at a loss for words.

"Uh…..well you see Kagome-"

TUMP TUMP TUMP

Kikyo was lugging a huge duffle bag down the stairs.

"Hi ma bye ma I'm going out!"

"O-ok."

SLAM

The door sounded right before she even finished, but someone had a little more to say about that.

"WAAAAAAH AAAAH WAAAAH!"

"Oh no!"

Mother gasped then quickly began rocking the bundle. Kagome knew this was childish but couldn't help it.

'That pitch how could he-?'

She thought as she tightly covered her ears.

"MOTHER MAKE HIM STOP!"

Mother seemed to be getting more nervous by the second until she looked like she wanted to cry herself.

Kagome saw what a 'good job' her mother was doing of settling the baby down so she decided to take the matter into her own hands.

"Hush….please hush!"

Kagome said like a normal person to the baby as she picked him up. Having virtually no experience with babies or young children she began to hopelessly pat him on the back.

"Please just be quiet!"

Kagome said, for a moment he was silent, Kagome took a look at his face.

'You're a half-demon?'

Kagome looked a little bit closer at his ears which flicked while she stared, then gazed at his eyes.

'He's got beautiful eyes.'

But then the silence and peace was broken.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He seemed to be screaming louder then before.

"Oh give him back!"

Mother snatched the baby back in a very child like manner.

"There there little one! Yeesss."

Mother cooed to the infant while she bounced him up and down.

"It's ok Inuyasha."

'Inuyasha? What an odd name.'

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the two, and followed her mother upstairs.

'Why is he here anyway?'

Kagome stood in the doorway, as she watched her mother walk around the room with the now calm Inuyasha who looked like he had made himself comfortable near her neck.

Mother had a soft smile on her face, a kind of smile she hadn't seen on her mother's face in so long, she felt envious of Inuyasha. How he had so easily brought genuine happiness to her mother's face, something that she had been unable to accomplish for many years.

"Mmmm…."

Inuyasha moaned as he drifted off to sleep. Mother smiled then gave him a kiss on his head and cheek then slowly began to lower him in a crib.

Slowly she stripped Inuyasha from his blankets and laid a single one on top of him, then inserted a pacifier.

Mother then began to wind up a mobile, the melody soon filled the room and Mother leaned on the crib bars watching Inuyasha as he slept.

"Mother."

Mother seemed to flinch slightly at her voice.

"What is it?"

"Where did this baby come from?"

Mother turned around and gave her daughter a confused stare but then she realized she hadn't told her.

Mother sighed and closed her eyes.

"Kagome listen…..Mama decided to take this poor darling in because he was recently orphaned and the only relative police were able to contact is refusing to take custody over him, and I heard about it at my job and decided to house him, they said they'd provide the money for his necessities and……"

Kagome saw her mother pause and look at the floor.

"……I'll get to be a real mother again, and a child I can properly love so I'll be able to-"

Kagome turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"Kagome? Where are you going? Wait!"

Mother didn't realize that Kagome was hurt by her words.

Kagome heard her mother follow, but slammed the door right before she got close, Kagome sobbed into her pillow, shamed by how she was acting but none the less very hurt at what her mother had said.

A/N: I will be switching 'POV' (point of view) in the story, just so there's no confusion but I'll TRY to make it clear. For now I'll but a S at the end of a sentence when the pov has been switched to someone else. II for Inuyasha, KK for Kagome. (Which could also mean that we go back to where the beginning chapter was set as well on occasions only through someone else's eyes, the events will never be** exactly** the same)

II Warmth….warmth and softness surrounded Inuyasha as he felt a soothing rumble/vibration beneath him. He opened his sleepy eyes to peer out at the sky.

'Why's it moving so fast?'

He raised his head a little higher and realized he was in one of those weird contraptions that moved multiple people at once (car) but how he remembered it was the car usually being really long or a lot better looking then what he was in now.

He threw those thoughts aside and laid his head back down, gently sucking on his favorite 'round ball'. (Pacifier)

'I wonder what happens if I-'

Inuyasha began to raise his hand, which was somewhat difficult, in his mind he knew he wanted to point his hand towards the button and push it but his body wasn't listening.

'If I could just reach a little further….!'

"Aaaaaah mmmm….."

Inuyasha grunted aloud, finally he banged his hand on the button and the window came straight down, causing the wind to come in and blow his bonnet off and the women sitting next to him to go into a sudden panic.

"What?"

While getting over her 'shock', which she had really been just falling asleep noticed Inuyasha watching her.

"Inuyasha, did you do that?"

Kagome's mother eyed the infant as he stared at her back, looking completely innocent.

"Hey what's the problem back there?"

Mother eyed the driver.

"Nothing, the window just opened."

"Close it please."

Mother nodded and just like that the fun was over.

'Man why do grown-ups gotta ruin the fun all the time?'

Inuyasha thought as he began to pound the blanket he was tightly wrapped in.

"Aaaaauhhhh! Waaaaaah!"

Inuyasha fussed, mad that he had nothing to do; he remembered he use to have a really nice shiny round rattle, but he hadn't seen any of his toys in awhile.

While he fussed he felt his ears being smoothed over by Mother's fingertips, he kind of liked it and began to forget about his 'predicament'.

He watched intently the way her arms moved up and down while she had a familiar look, a look that some 'other lady' gave him a lot.

'This feels nice……I like it!'

Inuyasha began to reach up and stroke the skin of the person who was messaging his ears, he felt her fingers wrap around his tiny hand, he automatically gripped it tightly.

He wanted out of whatever he was strapped into and to be held in her arms.

'She smells nice.'

Inuyasha thought while wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"What's Inuyasha doing?"

Mother cooed as she watched Inuyasha scrunch his face, and then wiggle around in his seat.

Suddenly Mother felt the car slow down, until they stopped all together in front of a gas station.

"Why'd you stop? The gas tank's full enough."

The chaperone didn't think the women could be this clueless.

"Look get out and change the kid, I can't stand it…it…it smells!"

Mother eyed Inuyasha who was still wiggling and waving his hands at her happily. But when she sniffed the air and concentrated she understood perfectly clear now.

"Ohhhh, did Inuyasha do a poopoo's?"

Mother began cooing all sorts of ridicules phrases at Inuyasha, the chaperone only seemed to be getting more irritated by the second.

"LADY! PLEASE!"

The chaperone shouted while he held his handkerchief to his nose.

Mother frowned at the man but complied.

"Ok come here booboo's, Mother will make it all better!"

Mother cooed as she carefully gathered Inuyasha into her arms, and positioned his head on her shoulder.

'Ahhh! Now this is more like it!'

Inuyasha happily thought as he felt his back being rubbed, he had hardly noticed he went in his diaper.

Inuyasha squirmed but Mother changed him quickly enough, at least so the chaperone wouldn't be **as** grumpy, otherwise because of her 'new found affection' she might've taken all afternoon.

'That really felt good.'

Inuyasha thought while he now enjoyed another back and lower back were being messaged.

"Better? Hmm?"

Mother asked softly when she felt the infant cradle and sink into her body while gripping to her tighter.

"Inuyasha like feeling nice and fa'ash?" (Fresh)

'Yes.'

Inuyasha giggled in his mind at his own answer, while he rested easy on Mama's shoulder. He really thought he had it good right around now. Not long later, he observed an interesting looking site.

"This the place?"

Mother looked up and nodded.

"Yes sir, thank you so very much!"

The chaperone was a bit flushed by her gratitude but tried not to show it.

"Uh…you're welcome, have a nice day."

"You too sir."

Mother closed the car door and walked up to Inuyasha's new home carrying a few of his things with her.

'I hope the crib came today like they said, I even gave them a house key.'

Inuyasha laid wrapped up tightly once again in blankets, he let his little arm poke out while to entertain himself began to throw it up and down, he opened his mouth to smile in glee, his pacifier fell out of his mouth and onto his stomach but he didn't seem to care.

"Hehhh heh!"

Inuyasha giggled happily as he threw and flopped both of his arms in every which direction.

"Gasp' What? What Inuyasha doing now?"

Inuyasha looked up at her smiling while babbling and waving his arms at her.

'Man that felt good! My arms were beginning to feel **weird**.'

Inuyasha was still giggling very loudly upon entering the house, Mother was so happy that he seemed to be adapting to the house well so far. Mother plopped herself on the couch exhausted from the day.

"Aaaaaah!"

Inuyasha squealed.

'She looks tired.'

Mother peered into the blankets and encouraged Inuyasha to play some more. She made a face and Inuyasha began to giggle, giving Mother the encouragement to continue, she hadn't done this since Kagome and Kikyo were little girls.

'This is dumb, but it's fun.'

Inuyasha thought as he began emitting all kinds of noises he could think of and spitting at her. At one point he squealed so loud that Mother winced from the volume but smiled at him none the less.

'What's that noise?'

Inuyasha could hear someone coming down the stairs. He heard the person come right in front of them and looked up at Mother to see her with a panic struck face.

"Mother?"

Inuyasha looked to see a girl who looked a bit like Mother. He curiously watched as she approached them.

"Oh K-Kagome…..y-your home already?"

Kagome sighed, and leaned against the wall

"For the thousandth time mother, the disciplinary committee only meets on Tuesdays and Fridays!"

'Who is that girl? Why's she getting upset at her like that?'

Inuyasha could tell that she was angered by something, she seemed very mean. Then he noticed her turn her gaze to him. He was trying to get Mother's attention.

"Mother what do you have there?"

Inuyasha looked at Mother again, once again she looked real nervous and he could feel the stress radiating off of her body. It was making him feel uncomfortable as he watched her struggle to answer.

"Uh…..well you see Kagome-"

Inuyasha began to frown

'This girl's loud and mean, I don't like her!

TUMP TUMP TUMP

'What's that?'

Inuyasha watched a huge bag being lugged down the stairs, he wondered why one would need to store so many things in one bag.

'This girl smells funny, I can't describe it but I remember smelling it before…'

Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome's twin Kikyo rush out of the house.

"Hi ma bye ma I'm going out!"

"O-ok."

'I wonder if their both mean to her.'

SLAM

Inuyasha automatically reacted to the noise without thinking and screamed. He hated it when things were banged together like that.

"WAAAAAAH AAAAH WAAAAH!"

"Oh no!"

Inuyasha could hear Mother trying to soothe him but it always took a minute to stop whether he wanted to or not, he just couldn't help it. He only seemed to want to cry more when he felt himself being rocked back and forth.

He saw the 'strange girl' covering her ears and scrunching her face in pain, he smirked to himself and decided to continue in order to get back at her for being so mean to Mother. And yet he soon heard,

"MOTHER MAKE HIM STOP!"

Inuyasha was able to see through his teary vision that he was now the cause of Mother's stress so he began to tone it down a bit.

'Please don't cry! It'll only make me cry more.'

Inuyasha saw Kagome's glare go towards him again, but he certainly didn't expect for her to tightly wrap her arms around him and 'throw' him back and forth in her arms.

'What the hell? What's she doing?'

"Hush….please hush!"

Inuyasha took one look at her face while fussing and he could tell he had her scared……right where he wanted her.

"Please just be quiet!"

Kagome said, Inuyasha stared at her not able to make a sound, occasionally he would go off in space from just merely looking at something.

'What's her problem? Why she looking at me like that?'

Inuyasha watched her face come a little closer to his, he wondered what she was looking at or for. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's eyes looked a little glazed, like she was off in space herself.

'Wait! I see what she's trying to do! Just you wait!'

He took in a deep breath and…..

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He seemed to be screaming louder then before.

"Oh give him back!"

Mother snatched the baby back in a very child like manner.

"There there little one! Yeesss."

Mother cooed to the infant while she bounced him up and down.

"It's ok Inuyasha."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the two, and followed her mother upstairs.

Inuyasha watched Kagome stand there still as ever just watching. He didn't like her staring so much so he turned the other way and buried his face in Mother's neck.

Inuyasha slowly began to settle down watching Mother's stress marks form a soft smile once more. As soon as he calmed he felt Mother rocking him again like she would do constantly. Before he 'drifted off' he noticed that the girl had a strange look on her face.

"Mmmm…."

Inuyasha moaned as he drifted off to sleep. He felt Mother give him a soft kiss on his forehead, he sighed in contentment and felt himself being put in a crib. It didn't feel like his last one but it was a place to sleep. Inuyasha felt like fussing when he felt the warmth of the blankets leave him but then he felt Mother brush her finger against his lips then put his pacifier in his mouth.

Inuyasha was falling asleep fast, then he felt a light blanket being draped across his chest, while relaxing to the music he was used to hearing before he went to sleep all the time.

He knew mother was still there because he could smell her but he could also smell Kagome there still too. He flinched slightly when he heard her speak again.

"Mother."

"What is it?"

He heard that tone in her voice that symbolized her nervousness, since he wasn't in her arms it didn't feel as bad but hearing her like this still made him uncomfortable. But he laid still as the conversation continued.

"Where did this baby come from?"

Mother turned around and gave her daughter a confused stare but then she realized she hadn't told her.

'What does she mean 'Where did I come from?'

But as Inuyasha thought about it, he realized he really didn't know. He just woke up one morning and saw Mother there beside him.

Mother sighed and closed her eyes.

"Kagome listen…..Mama decided to take this poor darling in because he was recently orphaned and the only relative police were able to contact is refusing to take custody over him, and I heard about it at my job and decided to house him, they said they'd provide the money for his necessities and……"

Inuyasha had not the slightest idea what she was talking about, he wasn't really listening in fact right now.

Kagome saw her mother pause and look at the floor.

"……I'll get to be a real mother again, and a child I can properly love so I'll be able to-"

Kagome turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"Kagome? Where are you going? Wait!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome walk out of the room pretty quickly, he was relieved but he could sense an even more uncomfortable emotion coming from Kagome.

'Whatever! I don't like her so I don't care!'

SLAM

'NOT AGAIN!'

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh no! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha felt mother wrap her arms around him once again, and so the process they went through minutes earlier repeated it's self.

'I definitely don't like her!'

Inuyasha thought as his fussing continued.

A/N: Well Inu and Kagome meeting got started off well didn't it? LOL! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! You'll find out more about the day before all this happened to Inuyasha in later chapters. Don't know if I named the chapter right. I've been told before that my mind works that way.


End file.
